Night at the Museum: A New Kind of Enemy
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Our favorite wax heroes wake up again to find that they have been relocated to a new museum! Octavius, Jed, Ahkmenrah, and Lancelot struggle to coexist with the strange museum as well as deal with a new night guard. Follows a year or so after the final movie (NatM Secret of the Tomb). Pairings include; Oct/Jed, Lancelot/Ahk. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**While continuing on my TMNT story, I'd like to include this NatM story as well! I've recently watched the third and final movie for it and I loved it very much! I hope this interests you! I just couldn't help but start a fanfiction for it.**

* * *

Octavius blinked.

He lowered his sword and blinked again.

"My Liege!"

Turning his stiff neck, Octavius looked down to his people and saw one of his men hold up their sword to him.

"We have been awoken once more!" The tiny man announced with a smile.

Octavius returned the smile and raised his sword as well. "The tablet is back!" He shouted widening his grin and the crowd of his people cheered. "Let us rejoice and be merry with our fellow...!" His words dwindled as he looked out upon the museum and noticed that things weren't quite the way he had remembered.

This certainly wasn't the museum he remembered.

"General," another recruit of his vast army spoke up from the crowd as they all looked over their new dwelling, "shall we send out the scouts?"

Octavius was staring across the hall at where the Mayan Civilization once stood. Not only was the display gone but the whole reconstruction of the building was altered. He saw a diorama with two men in strange bulky white suits and large bulbous helmets wandering around on top of a gray rocky surface. One of them held a flag and tried to stick it in the surface while the other was heading toward their ship, trying to open the door. To the right of them was another diorama of a jungle that was infested with strange creatures. Noticing that one of the creatures looked like a fleshy Rex, Octavius understood this display was of a dinosaur world.

"My Liege?"

Octavius blinked again and looked down at his people. "Send the scouts. Bring reports of our new whereabouts immediately."

"Right away!" Seven men rallied up and took to the museum as Octavius came to the edge of his diorama and peered as far as he could to try and see down the hall. "He should be right there." He murmured to himself, feeling a rock form inside of his stomach. In place of the Wild West was...just a hallway; an entrance to their exhibit. His eyes continued to scan and he saw his people climbing up a bench in the center of the room.

_"Yeehaw!"_

Octavius spun around, starring down the opposite side of the room. His lungs filled with joy as he noticed in the back was the Wild West diorama. "Jedediah!" He grinned. He couldn't see his friend and he was certain that the excited shout came from someone much stockier than his friend but just to see the display gave Octavius a sense of familiarity. He would find Jedediah at once to speak of this new place together.

Leaving his display with just a little difficulty, Octavius trekked across the vast marble flooring toward the Wild West Display. To his unnerving envy, he couldn't help but notice that Jeremiah's diorama had increased its land size to double that which he remembered. There were more buildings and plenty more inhabitants.

Octavius watched as rope propelled from the display to the floor and several men shimmied down them. No doubt they were scouts as well.

_"Octy!"_

There was no forgetting that voice! Octavius looked up and saw Jed waving at him before being the last to slide down the rope. "Jed!" He ran to his friend and held out his arms for a hug, in which Jed grabbed one of his hands and pulled Octavius into a side hug with a firm handshake.

"Looks like we've been rounded up and shipped off somewhere new." Jed informed.

"Indeed. My men are searching the area as we speak but I can already gather that this is not the British Museum."

"You got that right. I ain't never been here before, that's fo'sure." Jedediah was staring up and around at the other displays as he spoke, hands on his hips while he took it all in. The other cowboys sauntered over to stare up at the display of an African tribe that was dancing and chanting around a large fire.

"But this does not explain how we came to life. Without the tablet it is impossible." Octavius informed. "And the tablet is with our friend Ahkmenrah in the British museum."

"Well, either something else magical is going on or the pharaoh is here with us."

"With those being our more likely of choices, shall we investigate and find our answer then?" Octavius inquired with a smile. He was up for an adventure and, if the spark in Jed's eyes told him anything, they were about to have one hell of a night.

* * *

"That's one small step for a man," The astronaut made a short jump with the flag in his hand. "One giant leap for mankind." He tried to pin the flag into the surface but it would not break so he tried again.

"Magnificent desolation." His comrade stated, bounding over. "Having trouble, Armstrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Aldrin." Armstrong tried a last time and the flag stuck in the moon's rocky surface. Feeling proud, Armstrong dusted off his already clean suited hands and looked out.

Aldrin touched the flag pole, steadying it before looking out as well. "A much different view than I anticipated." He mentioned, looking at a group of Roman's standing a top of a bench.

"Houston." Armstrong tapped his wrist communication. "Houston, do you copy."

A screeched caused the astronauts to look up in surprise as a pterodactyl flew in circles above them then swiftly glided toward the Romans and back again to the dinosaur display. "I feel like we've just stepped into the twilight zone."

"Hey Buzz."

Aldrin looked to Armstrong and came closer.

"What are those guys up to?" Armstrong asked, looking over his display at the group of cowboys on the floor. "We should check it out and report back to Houston of our findings."

Aldrin sighed as he follow his comrade toward the edge of the display. "I didn't sign up for this."

* * *

Sir Lancelot was racing through the halls of the museum. "Damn it all if he's been left behind!" He cursed, sliding under an elephant walking by then picking back up into a sprint down the hall of strange illusion paintings.

He came to a sign and raised his helmet, reading over the destinations. "Hall of miniatures, wild animal kingdom, _hm,"_ He skimmed the words until he came to what he was looking for. "Ancient Egypt!" He ran toward the direction of his prince, praying Ahkmenrah will be safe with his tablet.

Once inside the Ancient Egyptian room, Lancelot came to a halt by Ahkmenrah's tomb and dropped his sword. He proceeded to push the lid off as Ahkmenrah pounded against the lid from the other side. "I am here, my Prince!" Lancelot shoved the lid until Ahkmenrah shot up into a sitting position and looked around with horror. "My Prince-"

"My Father, My Mother!" Ahkmenrah pulled himself out of the tomb and collapsed to the floor; his legs still felt stiff.

Lancelot helped the prince to his feet and gave a regretful account of his latest memories. "My Prince, I do not believe they survived the fire." He was shoved away by Ahkmenrah and watched as his prince stumbled over to the tablet and pulled it from the wall. His stumbling seemed to be more out of grief than the stiffness of his legs and so Sir Lancelot only watched with a little empathy and a lot of sympathy. To much of his honest opinion, he was mostly still grateful to have the Prince safe; but that was an opinion he would not express aloud.

"No!" Ahkmenrah gripped the tablet close to his chest and dropped to his knees. _"Noo!"_

Lancelot put his helmet on to cover his face as he came over to the Pharaoh. "If memory serves best, I do recall that they saved your life." That was something Lancelot was unable to do at that moment and for this he was eternally grateful toward the past Pharaoh and Queen.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Ahkmenrah asked rhetorically as he bowed his head, hugging the tablet. "Forgive me if it does not. Once reunited with my family, I assumed that we would spend many a moons together." Ahk's shoulder's shook as he cried slightly. "My father created that tablet so that we could all spend eternity together. Instead, I spent over 50 years locked inside of my tomb...and then only four years with my family?" He tossed the tablet and it hit the ground, skidding to the farthest wall. "How is that fair! Tell me!" He shouted, covering his face with his hands.

"It is not fair, my Prince." Lancelot looked to the tablet then sighed and raised his helmet. "We've had many acts of injustice come about us as of late. The death of our night guard seems to have been the starting point. And that, I regretfully say, was my fault."

Ahk felt Lancelot's hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and instead rested against the wall of hieroglyphs.

Lancelot continued his awkward and unnecessary apology anyways. "Had she not been torn to pieces by that giant snake demon, we would have fared most wonderfully in our museum. Instead, havoc wreaked through the halls at night and at day there was even more chaos. And so I apologize, My Prince. The fire of Pompeii was unattended and the result caused the death of so many and our relocation to this new kingdom."

Ahk closed his eyes and Lancelot bristled at the ignored apology. He looked aside and walked over to the tablet, picking it off the ground. "I shall map out our new whereabouts and come back quickly before dawn to give you news of this strange territory."

Ahk held himself and opened his eyes to stare at the hieroglyphs on the wall beside his head. "It would be best to find the night watchman." He said quietly, tears still falling from his face. "If you find the guard, bring him to me. I shall explain things to him."

Lancelot didn't think it was a very good idea for Ahkmenrah to be explaining things to anyone, especially their new guard. He always saw Ahk as a flower of some sorts and everything associated with such things; beautiful, gentle, kind and weak. Right now, Ahk was a withering flower who's petals drooped in a sorrow that seemed endless.

Picking up his sword from beside Ahk's tomb, Lancelot sheathed it and continued toward the exit of the Ancient Egyptian room. "Take rest, my Prince." He said farewell and entered the vast museum to find this new night guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot traveled the museum with no luck of the night guards whereabouts. He met with many strangers but time was not in his favor.

"You there!" Lancelot halted a man dressed in fancy garments and carrying around a feathered pen in one hand. "Where doth your night keeper dwell!?"

"Where doth indeed." The man replied, raising a skull that was cupped in his other hand.

Lancelot unsheathed his sword, finding the skull to be a threat.

"Night Keeper, Night Keeper," The man chanted in an airy tone. "Where for art thou, Night Keeper?" He stared into the skull's eyes then smiled and lowered the skull to his breast, looking back at the knight. "Forgive me, sir, for thee seem'th truly lost and I has not the answers thee seek; yet be'est patient, for the world is broad and wide."

"A man so out of place shall not be too difficult to find." Lancelot sheathed his sword once again. "No doubt he is trembling in fear at the inanimate animating around him. Is a queer sight to behold. I remember waking for the first night myself." Lancelot's smile was smug as he thought of how much more knowledgeable he was compared to the new life forms around him. "But, quickly," he gestured for the man to back away, "head back to your post for dawn will come soon. Leave this building and you shall turn to dust."

"Ah, these sudden joys have such sudden endings." The man began to head back the way he came, taking in Lancelot's warning of dawn. "We are such stuff. As dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep...*"

Lancelot watched the man walk away then looked over at a variety of animals stomping down the hall. Dawn was at their heels. There was no more time to look for the night guard. Instead, he must spend what precious time he had left to bring order to the museum. He wouldn't allow another slip up to ruin his chances for another night to live again. And he must remember to talk with that man again. The connection between them was most favorable. Having learned of his beginnings to have been the writings of a poet, Lancelot came to the assumption that that man he was just talking to was a poet himself and thus a kindred spirit in words. Maybe that man would know of his creator...or perhaps _was_ his creator.

* * *

Jedediah peered around the corner, looking at a couple walk by speaking amongst themselves. He'd been traveling with Octavius and two men who call themselves astronauts for a few hours now, exploring the new territory.

"It's a giant's world." Aldrin said and Jed turned back around the corner.

"Yeah, well, me and Octy here have dealt with our fair share of giants, buckaroo. There aint nothing scary about them."

"Do you think Larry is here?" Octavius asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. "It would be grand if we could meet again."

"Ah, Larry's doin' bigger and better things now. But I reckon we should form a pack with the new night guard. Big people do come in handy."

"Yes," Octavius smiled at this and elbowed Armstrong. "A man with that much power is quite the ally. You certainly wouldn't like night guards as an enemy of sorts."

Aldrin and Armstrong exchanged glances then looked back to the Roman and Cowboy. "Roger that. We should be heading back to our ship." Armstrong stated.

"Yeah, this place gives me the heebiejeebies." Aldrin shuddered then turned with his comrade to head back to the hall of miniatures. "Wait until Houston hears about this one. Aliens, other worldly dimensions, Giants-"

"I think we should be keepin' that stuff to ourselves, Buzz. I don't want to be spending the rest of my life in a loony bin."

Aldrin chuckled at this. "Affirmative." He stopped short when an armored foot came down in front of where he and Armstrong were heading. "What the-"

Suddenly, they were scooped up, along with Jedediah and Octavius.

"How many times do I haf'ta tell folks around here? Quit manhandlin' me!" Jedediah grumbled and struggled in the man's fist beside Octavius and the spacemen. "Listen here, you better—_whoa!"_ Jedediah perked up instantly, recognizing the man. "Hey, it's Lance! Didn't expect to see you 'round these parts, pardner!"

"Tiny cowboy!" Lancelot smile at the familiar faces as he walked with them to the hall of miniatures. "It's good to see you both. We shall talk more later, though. Dawn is coming and I've got to make sure everything is in it's proper place."

"Don't tell me you're the night guard around these parts." Jed's left arm was pinned to his side but he used his free right hand to continuously brush the plumbs of Octavius' fancy general helmet out of his face.

"For tonight, I am. Our night guard seems to be absent."

"Hey, what is this place called anyway?" Armstrong asked through his communicator.

"It is a museum." Lancelot answered and Jed rolled his eyes at the vagueness. "But that is all I can say at the moment." Lancelot placed the astronauts in their respective diorama then set Octavius down in the Roman Empire diorama next. "I trust you can get your men in order?" He asked the tiny roman who stared up at Lancelot with a shy gaze as he took off his helmet and played with the plumbs. "Of course, My Liege." He averted his eyes a few times then looked to Jedediah and smiled. "We will all meet up again tonight."

"I'll see ya soon, Octy." Jedediah felt a little whiplash as Lancelot turned from the Roman Empire and headed to the Wild West.

"So what 'bout the tablet and Ahk?" Jed asked, straightening his hat.

"Safe, my little friend." Sir Lancelot placed Jedediah in his diorama last then bowed slightly. "I have much to finish. I'll find you again when we wake."

Jedediah watched Lancelot leave the room of miniatures then looked to the Roman Empire to see Octavius giving orders to his men. He hoped to get some answers tomorrow. The sooner he felt right about where they were and what happened, the sooner he could hang out with Octavius again. He was sure that it's been a few years since he woke up last and that was just a bit too long in his books. "See you tonight, Octy." He smiled to himself and hopped onto his horse, heading over to the railroads.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed some strange movement and he turned to see three black horses with riders he had never seen before. They looked an awful lot like bandits. He heard gunshots and watched as the riders circled a building in the distance. Making out the word 'BANK' on the new building confirmed to Jed that a robbery was taking place. "I ain't never seen that before." He mused, watching a bit longer then searching his eyes over a few other buildings that expanded his territory. "What in tarnation happened to the Wild West?"

"It expanded."

Jed looked to one of the workers on the railroad.

"And you better watch it. Since you've been gone, there's been a new sheriff in town." The man said, spitting out black gunk then picking his hammer and spike back up and going back to work.

"New sheriff in town?" Jed scowled and looked back to the Bank. "Like hell." He grimaced. Those answers could wait. When he wakes up again, he's going to have to set straight a few things to the newcomers.

* * *

Sir Lancelot came back to the Ancient Egypt section and placed his helmet onto a pillar that held a stack of tour guide pamphlets. "My Prince."

Ahkmenrah was up and holding the tablet once more. He was standing close to his Anubis God.

"No sign of the night guard." Lancelot explained. "But there are many new inhabitants. I found a couple of familiar faces as well. The cowboy, Jedediah, and his Roman friend whose name escapes me."

"Jedediah and Octavius are here?" Ahkmenrah's attention was captured by this and he came over to Lancelot who gestured the prince to his tomb.

"I shall bring you to them during the next moon. But it's time for rest again."

Ahk looked back to his tomb. "I hope to speak with the guard about this tomb. I'd like for it to stay open during the day."

"Who knows if there even is a guard around here. I have to admit, I did a pretty fair job at keeping order. The small cowboy mentioned that I myself would make a great night guard." Lancelot paraphrased the cowboy's words and smirked, feeling proud of a job well done.

Instead of answering Lancelot's remark, he set the tablet back in it's place and placed his fingers over the rim of his tomb.

Lancelot could tell the prince was still upset even though his tears have stopped. A look of agony was still apparent in his eyes. "I will keep guard for you, my Prince." He said gently, softening his features to a kinder smile.

"You should be in your place before dawn." Ahk began to climb up into his tomb and Lancelot steadied his prince.

"It will do no harm for me to stand guard for the day. If they move me back in place, so be it. But it wouldn't cause any upset for just tonight."

"I don't see why you insist but alright." Ahk sat in his tomb and looked at the entrance to his Ancient Egyptian exhibit. "It is not like you can protect me while just a waxy figure during the daylight hours."

"Do not underestimate a knight of the round table, my prince. I can be quite intimidating." He winked and watched as Ahk laid back in his tomb. "Goodnight, My prince."

"Good day." Ahk corrected with a smile that did not reach his eyes. He looked away as Lancelot closed his tomb then stared in the darkness of his dwelling. "Lancelot?" He said quietly, wondering if the knight could even hear him at this point. When no answer came, Ahk waited a few more seconds then tried again, only louder. "Lancelot!" He called.

"My Prince!"

Ahk felt relieved at the muffled sound of his knight.

"What ails you?"

"I am glad you are here with me!" Ahk said loudly again. There was no answer once more and Ahk frowned. He opened his mouth to repeat himself but then stopped when he heard a faint reply.

"As am I, my friend."

And then the moment ended. Dawn had arrived and Ahkmenrah was left with a smile for the day while Lancelot was stilled by the prince's tomb, a hand placed on top of it protectively.

* * *

***A quote from Shakespeare 'The Tempest' meaning, _"We are all made of dreams, and our life stretches from sleep before birth to sleep after death."_**


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you suppose that happened?" A stocky man with a graying bread and round glasses asked.

"Peculiar. Very peculiar." A taller woman beside him remarked with a clipboard in one hand and a diet coke in the other. "And I suppose the security system is still offline?"

"Wont have anything until Tuesday." The man grumbled, walking over to the knight that had been misplaced inside the Ancient Egyptian room. "This isn't the only thing out of place. There's a couple of miniatures cowboys on the water fountain in section B and the animal kingdom is all disorganized. There's a polar bear in the Jungles of Africa and the Lemurs of Madagascar were found in the Arctic section."

"Well, now, that's even more peculiar. I watched them set up the animals myself." The woman set her clipboard down onto the tomb and moved the knight's hand from the tomb. "I suppose we should move him back where he belongs and straighten things out again. Give me a hand, Pete."

Pete grimaced and gave out a long groan from his nose. "Do you know how heavy that thing is? We'll call back the movers. This is obviously their doing. I don't care if it takes all day, we've got to get this place back in order before opening day." He picked up the woman's clipboard and flipped through the pages, checking over her notes. "You know what this means, Janet."

"Hm, no coffee break?" She pulled the tab of her diet soda.

"It means we ought to beef up security around here; hire a security guard for a night shift." Pete explained, giving Janet her clipboard back. "Whoever thinks it was funny to come in here after hours and screw things up will be a sorry sort of ass when he finds himself behind bars for trespassing."

"I like it." Janet began to follow Pete out of the exhibit. "We'll start accepting applications immediately."

"Have someone working by tonight."

"You got it, Mr. Lynes."

* * *

Lancelot was a little confused at first but shook off the feeling as soon as he began to move from his post. He was back in his place among King Author's exhibit but, now that he was aware of where Ahk was kept, it would not be such a confusing journey as last night.

He came to the entrance of his exhibit and noticed a strange gate blocking his way out that had not been there the night before.

No matter. He raised his sword and brought it down between the large gate, breaking the lock and opening up his exhibit once more.

He walked down the hall and couldn't help but notice gates on all of the other exhibits as well. Doors to the animal exhibits were closed and no doubt locked. To be honest, Lancelot was impressed with the added locks and barriers. It certainly made one's job easier of containing such wild new life.

Although he had promised to go to his Prince first, a voice over the speakers halted his expedition down the hall of the Animal Kingdom.

"_I heard that!" _The voice boomed, more than likely speaking about Lancelot's loud escape from his exhibit._ "And I was warned of trespassers coming in and screwing things up-"_

"I am Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round table! You have nothing to fear from myself, Night Guard!" Lancelot called out, turning his head to try and find the box where the voice came from. He wasn't so ignorant of speaker boxes as he once was, however, he was still unsure if he could be heard himself. When the voice continued to speak without any sign of having heard Lancelot, Lancelot took it upon himself to find the whereabouts of the night guard and explain things face to face. He knew where the front entrance was and instinct told him to begin there.

It was a much shorter distance than heading to Ahkmenrah's exhibit. The closer he came to the main entrance, he could already hear the fear rising in the voice on the box as the sounds of his iron armor clanged loudly toward the lobby.

"_-and I'll have you know that I've got a gun and a taser and a cellphone! S-So come any closer and-" _Sir Lancelot opened the doors to the wide open space and saw no one. He was looking directly where the admission center was and, as he took a step inside the lobby, something flew out from behind the desk and clattered to the floor several feet away. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a stapler. "—c-come any closer and I swear Ill shoot! I'm not kidding, I've got a gun!" The man was yelling, no longer using the speaker box for communication.

"I am Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round table." Lancelot repeated his introduction in hearing range of the new night guard who was still ducked behind the admissions table. "Fear not, Night Guard, for I am friend; not foe."

The man peaked up over the counter and then seemed to relax more and stood up, looking Lancelot over like he was staring at a bowl of ancient sour cream. "Oh yeah, that's real funny." He sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Playin' games with the new guy. I get it." He narrowed his eyes. "I still have that cellphone, you know. One call to the cops and you're behind bars, man. How does that feel?" He uncrossed one arm and pulled his cell out of his pocket. "I'm sure this is some kind of federal offense." He muttered, dialing.

"I assure you, Night Guard, I am not playing games with you. I am Sir Lancelot and you, my good fellow, shall receive a grand tour. I shall direct you around myself. The museum that now rests in your hands is alive, My Sire. And we trust that these are capable hands." Lancelot bowed slightly. He had never had to introduce a new night guard before but he felt that things were going rather in his favor.

The man was unamused but he snapped his cell phone shut after his bluff had been called on. No way was he going to call the cops on his first night with watch duty. This was just some prankster who probably worked at the museum and wanted to pull a gag. He'd set this guy straight himself. "Is that so." He drolled then pulled out his keys. "Well then," a smirk began to pull the corner of his lip up. "a grand tour, you say?"

"Yes!" Lancelot beamed and pulled off his helmet. "Your eyes shall feast on the wonders brought to life by the tablet of our Prince of Pharaoh's, Ahkmenrah."

"Yes, tell me more about these wonders, I'm super excited." The man walked out from behind the admissions table and came over to Sir Lancelot, dangling his keys by his side in a sort of laid back fashion that fooled the knight.

"Pray tell, Guard, what is your birth name?" Lancelot asked as the man came closer.

"It's not idiot, that's for sure." The guard snapped back as he quickly brought out his taser and stuck it against the Knight's breast plate.

Lancelot fell a mild shock and pulled from the guard quickly but the guard stuck him again and so he continued to back up through the doors. "Stop that immediately!" Lancelot complained, smacking the man's hand away before he could be hit a fourth time.

"What's your real name! Tell me!" The guard didn't recognize him by his face but this was still his first night on the job. This man must work in some division around here, he was sure of it.

"I am not deceiving you!"

"Oh yeah, well—"

A loud crash shut the guard up and he looked around Lancelot to see a snow leopard knock through the double doors with a penguin in it's grasp. It tore it's teeth through the flightless bird then growled and looked up to see Lancelot and the guard at the end of the hall. Baring its incisors, the snow leopard sunk them back into the penguin and a variety of birds flew out into the hall.

Lancelot unsheathed his sword, offended by the sudden discord. "Beast, release that stout arctic creature from thou jaws!" He commanded then ran down to rescue the penguin. He learned long ago that killing off his fellow inhabitants would just come back to bite him on the arse tenfold. Losing this penguin would be much trouble for them all.

The Night Guard's hands trembled as he watched the scene playing out in front of him. _Has to be fake. Has to be some elaborate prank. Has to be_—The man turned and ran out of the hall, screaming. He went back into the lobby and jumped behind the admissions tablet, listening in a panic at the distant sounds of Lancelot staving off the snow leopard. More noises were picked up throughout the museum and a loud chatter sounded as more attractions began to break free from their exhibits.

* * *

Jedediah ran his fingers through the mane of his horse as his eyes searched over the farther regions of the new added territory to the Wild West. He found the bandits riding around on their black horses and hollering like wolves as they circled the Bank.

"Come on, Girl. _Yaw!"_ Jed kicked his horse into a full run across the Wild West toward the commotion. He'd be damned if some bender blowhards were going to size him up and knock him down.

One of the gang members stopped whatever merriment they were celebrating as Jed came closer. The man brought up his pistol, pulling the reins of his horse to settle him down. "Well, well, lookie what came right to us, boys." The man grinned with a dark look in his eyes.

The other men turned their attention on Jed as well.

"Now what the hell is going on? I've been hearin' some rumors that you're lookin' for some trouble 'round here." Jed slowed his horse, keeping a respectable distance.

"S'that so." The man tipped his black hat. "Names James; Jessie James. My brother Frank," he gestured to the man to his left who spat out tobacco as he was introduced, "and my friend Robert Ford."

Robert leaned forward on his horse, staring Jedediah down. His bandana was pulled up over his mouth and nose. "How'dy."

Jessie looked too smug for Jedediah's comfort and the cowboy flared up with annoyance. "Jedediah Smith."

"The sheriff." Jessie addressed.

"You could say that." Jedediah wouldn't disagree. He'd been taking up a leadership position over his men a long awhile; ever since during the fights with the Roman Empire. It was always sort of an unspoken title that he claimed.

The gang laughed at this and Frank spoke up next. "Naw, boy," He began. "there's a new sheriff in town."

"So I've heard." Jed pulled on his horse's mane when his horse stamped his foot like it wanted to turn hide and run from the unnerving laughter of the gang members. "Funny thing is, though, I ain't steppin' down so easy."

"Big words from such a little man." Jessie remarked.

Jed bristled at that. "Look who talkin', tiny."

Jessie grated his teeth as both of them picked up on and attacked the others strong dislike of their size.

The stare down began and Jessie and Jed's eyes where locked in a stubborn battle of pride. It was only broken when Jed heard the familiar call of his friend, Octavius.

"_Jedediah! My friend!_"

Jed blinked, feeling the soreness from the staring contest and he turned to see Octavius climbing up a rope that was dangled over the side of his diorama. He saw Octavius heading for the railroad looking for him and was just about to call out to his friend when he stopped short and turned back to Jessie and the gang.

Jessie's left eye twitched. "We all saw ya leave with that feather head last night. Got an alliance going on with the Greeks, I see."

"Romans." Both Jedediah and Frank corrected; one more annoyed than the other.

"That's a pretty good tie you got there with 'em." Jessie continued, ignoring the correction.

"Well, a lot of crazy shit happens on a day to day basis." Jed said, taking lead on the conversation. "It aint a bad idea to have the entire roman army on your side." He threatened.

Jessie was staring at Jedediah with something that might be considered a thoughtful look. Then his mouth turned into a loose smile and his nose twitched like he was trying to hide an ugly expression. "Well, if ya don't mind, _Shhh_eriff," James hissed, "we've got a little business to take care of." He nodded his head toward the Roman's direction. "And you seem to be a little busy, too. Let's get together later, huh. How 'bout we meet up just before dawn and knock back a couple drinks, you an' I."

"I don't think there's anything to talk 'bout." Jedediah stated boldly as he pulled his horse's mane to turn her in the other direction. "Just stay in line, boys. We ain't lookin' for trouble so don't be startin' none, ya hear." And without another word, Jed kicked his horse back into a run and headed toward his familiar side of the Wild West where Octavius was.

Octavius had noticed Jed coming and brought up a hand in a friendly gesture. "Jedediah!" He smiled broadly as his friend came to a stop by his side and hopped down from his horse. He looked past the cowboy to the expansion. "I could not help but take notice that you have...expanded your territory. The Gods look favorably upon you, my friend."

Jed chuckled, walking toward the edge of the diorama. "Don't think I can't see right through yer green eyes."

Octavius brought a hand up and touched his own cheek, confused. "My eyes are...brown."

"It's an expression." Jed grabbed the rope and looked back over to the gang. "Means you're jealous." He mumbled with his thoughts somewhere else.

"Absolutely not. I am most happy for you." Octavius smiled again and came over. "So who are the new recruits? Shall I introduce myself?" He asked, looking where Jed was staring.

"Ain't no one special." Jed huffed, shaking his thoughts from the gang. "Come on, Octy. We got more important things to find out, right?" He used the rope to hop down from his diorama to the floor.

"Right." Octavius agreed, following his friend.

* * *

Ahkmenrah pushed his hands against the lid of his tomb, waiting for Lancelot to open it for him. It had to have been several minutes since he had woken for the night and, as every new minute passed, he became more and more impatient.

"Lancelot?" He brushed his fingers over the hieroglyphs carved into his tomb before he began to hit his fist against it. "Lancelot!" He hollered and frowned deeply.

He hated being trapped in his tomb. He hated every moment of the darkness inside this lonely place. For over fifty years he had to endure it and now every minute more was like reliving those fifty years all over again.

He pounded his fists against the tomb, violently. _"Lancelot!"_


	4. Chapter 4

The snow leopard retreated into the animal kingdom exhibit with its ears pulled back in agitation and its tail flicking around violently behind it.

"Get back, Kitten!" Lance berated, holding his sword up until he managed the shut the doors again. He looked over the busted locks and shook his head. "We will need to fix this at once. Perhaps something stronger." He suggested to no one in particular. He put away his sword and knelt down by the penguin with teeth marks marring its black and white surface. Helping the flightless bird in an upright position, the penguin waddled away quickly down the hall, squawking its displeasure.

Lancelot then entered the admissions office. He eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he stormed over to the counter. "Night Guard!" He demanded. "The Prince of Pharaohs seeks counsel with you. To deny Ahkmenrah's request is to offend him!" He walked around the counter to see the Night Watchman cowering underneath. "In my kingdom, when one offends royalty, I put him to death. What say you, Night Guard? Will you meet with my Prince or the sharp edge of my blade—" He began to pull his sword out but the guard brought his hands up in surrender.

"—No, no, no! I'll go! Just put that thing away!"

Lancelot did so and stepped aside. "Then we must make haste. Our night has only just begun but there is much to speak of." He promised.

* * *

The Night Guard was led straight to the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit with no stops. Things were coming to life all around the guard but he could only watch with horror as the knight behind him continued to nudge him in the right direction. Once at the exhibit, the guard frantically began to fumble through the many keys on his keyring to unlock the gate. The muffled yells from inside the exhibit made him nervous.

"Make haste! My Prince needs me!" Lancelot shouted, over-killing the Night guards nerves.

"H-hold on!" The Night Guard tried three different keys before finding the correct one and opening the gate. He was roughly guided in toward the tomb of Ahkmenrah and let go when Sir Lancelot needed to push the lid open. "Hell no! I-I can't—" He trembled, turning back to the exhibit entrance.

"_Halt!" _Sir Lancelot boomed, ceasing the Night Guard's quick escape and calming the shouts from inside of the tomb.

Now things were eerily quiet for the Night Guard but he was too shaken to continue with his escape.

Lancelot continued to push the heavy lid from his Prince's tomb until Ahkmenrah was free and the Prince sat up looking just as shaken as the Night Guard.

Lancelot stepped aside, feeling that the tear stricken face of the Prince was his fault.

On the other hand, the human coming out of the tomb was nothing compared to what the Night Guard was expecting and, looking between the Knight and the Prince, he relaxed slightly and swallowed, "So—"

"Do not speak until addressed to do so." Lancelot snapped, quieting the Night Guard. He held out his armor clad hand which the Prince took as he lifted himself out of the tomb and stood on shaky legs.

Ahkmenrah wiped his face, avoiding any and all eye contact. "Do not demand such things from our Night Guard." He said softly, wiping his face with his fingers to appear more presentable. "He is not one that you might call a peasant."

Lancelot dropped his tone as well to speak privately with his Prince. "Perhaps not, but he stuck me with a weapon earlier and will not be trusted until he gives me his name." Lancelot was still sore about the constant shocks from the man in the uniform and was stubborn to forgive. He had been nice and introduced himself fairly and the night guard's actions were completely unjustified in his opinion.

Of course, Ahkmenrah was more understanding. Lancelot did not envy this empathic trait but it was still something he valued in his Prince. "I shall speak with him."

"I am sorry I came late to release you from your tomb." Lancelot said even quieter with his face turned from the Night Guard's direction so that this weak side of himself was not shared with anyone but Ahk. "Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, you came and that is all that matters." Ahk made himself smile for his Knight then straightened himself up and smiled a little more easily as he came to face the Night Guard. "I am Ahkmenrah, Son of Merenkahre and Shepseheret."

There was a pause and the Night Guard swallowed again and nodded slowly. "Greg, Son of...Hank and Linda."

"Do not be frightened of what you see around you. It is only the gift of life that my tablet shares with your museum." Ahk walked over to the tablet and picked it up carefully. He looked over the pieces and thought of his father as he turned around to Greg again. "My father created this tablet so that..." His smiled began to fade but he continued when Lancelot stood closer to his side. "...so that we could spend eternity together as a family. It holds a true power that is ignited by the moon. All things inanimate within reach of this tablet's power become animate every night. And by dawn they become inanimate once more."

"It brings dead things to life." Greg paraphrased, nodding in understanding but still not at ease.

"You have been chosen to watch over us." Ahk continued. "One in a position of yours hold great responsibility. This museum of yours is new to the tablet's power and will be difficult to control at first. But, once tamed, all shall coexist in harmony."

"So you guys are the reason that I was hired for this gig. You guys were just...walking around at night and...putting yourself in the wrong places. They told me someone was pulling a prank but...you guys were doing this..." Greg said, muttering mostly to himself. "The museum was...moving itself around at night...Jesus."

"If you accept this duty, I would like us to walk freely. I think it best that we speak to all and explain their conditions."

For a fleeting moment, Greg wondered if he was dreaming. He hadn't been able to land a job for the past three years so suddenly becoming a night guard for a new museum seemed a little farfetched in itself. He also couldn't remember what he had for breakfast this morning and some old woman even kindly paid for his bus fare. This could quite possibly be a dream. But then the moment passed because this all felt too real. It didn't feel like a dream no matter how outrageous.

"Greg?" Ahk tilted his head curiously at the night guard's silence.

"Speak up." Lancelot demanded.

Greg nodded vigorously. "Sure, sure. Okay,...let's, uh, let's check things out." He agreed quickly. Dream or no dream, he was still interested. It wouldn't be a bad thing to see where this goes. So everything came to life, he could handle that. Ahkmenrah explained himself well enough and the idea of living in this secret life was actually...thrilling. "This is a secret, right? I'm not suppose to be going around and telling everyone that everything comes to life, right?"

"Yes." Ahk agreed. "It is unnecessary for anyone else to know."

"Yeah, yeah. The news would be all over it. Or they just might call me crazy." Greg agreed with a chuckle. "Well," he smacked his hands together and rubbed them, excitedly. "Let's start that tour, shall we?"

"Lead the way." Lancelot said and Greg headed out and looked down both side of the hall. "You have the gift of speech." He complimented Ahk. "I could not get him to reason with me at all."

"Oh?" Ahk could not suppress a tiny smile. "Did you have your sword out?" He asked, walking in the direction of the Night Guard.

Lancelot bristled and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword by his side. "Not at first..." He defended as he followed Ahk.

* * *

"Something is troubling you."

Jedediah pulled himself up onto a planters pot where Octavius was waiting. Two pirates fighting nearby had cornered the miniatures to seek shelter until their dispute ended or until they moved to a different section of the museum.

"What is it?" Octavius continued.

"Ain't nothin' botherin' me, Oc." Jed answered in a tone that didn't match his words. Feeling like he wasn't hiding his emotions none to well, he continued, "Well I just don't have a good feelin' bout this place, is all." He muttered, crossing his arms once he got his bearings straight. He looked out toward the fight between the pirates and watched as a small blade flew through the air and stuck into the wall several feet above their plant.

"We've only just begun to explore the museum, Jedediah. Why already in such low spirits?" Octavius came closer to the cowboys side.

"It ain't exactly the museum, it's the Wild West. I've got troubles brewin' there." Jed admitted.

"Ah." Octavius nodded, placing his hands on his sides. "The new recruits, am I correct?"

"I don't like leavin' the Wild West with those bandits roamin' around. They're talking bout takin' the place over." Jed huffed. "The ring leader said his name was Jesse James. Never heard o'that guy before but he's lookin' for trouble, I know that much."

"Shall we go back?"

Jedediah seemed to think it over then shook his head. "Naw,...we've got to find Ahk and Lance. It's just stuck in the back of my mind, is all. It's buggin' me like crazy. I just know their startin' ruckus." Jed heaved a sigh then loosened up. "I'm getting all tense over this. Sometimes I wish I was six feet tall. It's too exhausting to look bigger than you are."

"You should take comfort in knowing that you are at least taller than I." Octavius grumbled, playfully.

"I do." Jed smirked.

Octavius smiled and took hold of his cape, playing absently with the corner of it. "It is a shame that our worlds are so far apart." He voiced quietly.

"You got that right, pardner." Jed watched Octavius with interest and faced him fully, taking a coquettish step toward him. "Although I'd say that I'd miss you shoutin' orders to yer troops at the break of every evenin' but, then again, you're just so gosh darn loud that it's impossible not to hear you still." He teased.

"Well, I might say that I, too, would miss seeing you from Rome but your head is so large that I have had no troubles thus far." Octavius retorted.

"My head ain't big!"

"I do recall when trying on my helmet, you could not fit it over your large head." Octavius chuckled.

"It ain't that big, Octavius, it's just rounder than your horse face." Jed retorted, rubbing the scruff of his beard.

Octavius glanced up when he heard the pirates shouting threats. "Aye! Move aside, Tin Man!" One of the pirates shouted.

Octavius quickly put a hand on Jed's shoulder. "Look! It's Sir Lancelot!"

Lancelot was standing between the two pirates with his hand on his sword by his hip. "Stand down for the Prince and..." Lance looked over his shoulder at the night guard, "and Greg, wish to speak with you lot. You shall show your respect or I shall have your heads!"

"That is not necessary." Ahkmenrah said behind Lancelot and came to stand forward. "We bring peace." He said to the pirates.

"I won't be havin' no peace til this Scallywag keeps his eyes off me booty!" A clash of swords came after that and Lancelot pulled the Prince back protectively and drew his own sword, getting into the mix.

"That treasure be mine, ya son of a biscuit eater!" The second pirate then clashed swords with Lancelot who tried to separate them again.

Octavius and Jedediah watched from the planters pot. "He has amazing skill with a sword." Octavius commented. "Those pirates do not match his experience in the slightest."

On a sudden turn of events, the first pirate dropped his sword and pulled up his barrel guns from his holsters. "This ends now!"

"Ooh, tough luck for Lance here. Never bring a knife to a gun fight." said Jedediah smugly.

"If it's anything like your gun, a few blanks will hardly have any effect." Octavius quipped.

Jed pursed his lips, annoyed, then both of the miniatures flinched after a loud booming sound. As the gun smoke cleared, everyone looked unharmed. However, the pirate who fired the shots was covered in soot as his guns had backfired when he pulled the trigger.

Taking advantage of the misfire, Lance held his blade up to the pirate's throat and the pistols no sooner were dropped to the floor.

"As I said before, the Prince of Pharaohs wishes to have a word with you."

"We have no Prince of anything." The second pirate snapped.

"You do if you want to continue living." Lancelot threatened.

The pirates grumbled a few curses then looked to Ahkmenrah, irritated but listening.

Ahk stepped forward again but Greg stayed in the back, not really wanting to get involved in something dangerous. While Ahkmenrah was explaining to the pirates about their situation, Greg watched with fascination as the pirates slowly came around and actually began to pay attention. Just like with the other statues and mannequins, an understanding dawned upon everyone of them. Even though the pirates went back to fighting as soon as things were all said and done, Greg couldn't help but feel his authority over these things build after each encounter. He was always introduced so respectfully as if he were the King of this place or something. The feeling was intoxicating and—

_"Ahk, buddy!"_

Greg was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the small yell. He blinked and looked around confused until he saw two tiny beings on a planter, waving their arms and trying to get the Pharaoh's attention.

"_Ahk!" _A little cowboy yelled.

"Hey, those little things are talkin' to you." Greg pointed out and Ahkmenrah turned around with Lancelot to see where the night guard was pointing.

Ah!" Lancelot was first to see and come forward. "It is Jedediah and the tiny roman soldier!" He scooped up the miniatures and held them between him and Ahkmenrah.

"It's Octavius." Octavius said before turning his head to Ahkmenrah and bowing it slightly. "My Liege, it is good to see you. I thought we would never breathe air again after your last departure."

"It is also good to see you two." Ahkmenrah gently took the tiny figures from Lancelot's grip and held them in his open palms.

"We'd like some answers though. What happened to our old museum? Where's Teddy and the Mayan guys and where's Rexy-boy?"

"I'm afraid that I do not have all of these answers. But I believe Greg, our new night guard, can help us search for them."

Jedediah faced the new night guard who was watching quietly beside Ahk. "So where are we?" He asked him.

"Um,...well all of you guys have been bought and transferred here from all over the world. This museum hasn't even been opened to the public yet. I'm new, too, but I can ask a few questions with the curator when he gets in Monday."

"Yeah, you do that." Jed nodded. "I'd like ta know what happened to all our friends. You haven't seen 'em 'round this place, have ya, Ahk?"

"No, I have not." Ahk said sadly.

"We'll..." Jed waited a moment then push aside his troubles for the moment and put a big smile back on. He held out his arms. "Come on, where are our hugs anyways! It's been ages!" He joked then laughed as Ahk brought his palms up to his face in good humor and Jed and Octavius both hugged him as best as they could.

"Cute little things." Greg smiled at the moment.

"What was that?" Jed pulled from Ahk slowly to face the guard.

"What? What was what?" Greg asked, frowning quickly from the mood change.

"Cute?" Jed scowled. "Little?!" He added, even more offended.

"Things?" Octavius' shoulders slumped at the inhuman term. "I will have you know that we live and breathe as you do. We are not things."

Greg found it hard to believe that any of these exhibits around were anything _but_ things. However, to keep the peace, he nodded and smiled again. "My mistake."

"Shall we accompany you to your place of stay?" Lancelot asked the miniatures.

"No." Jed gave Octavius a friendly hit on the back, knocking the roman off balance for just a moment. "Octy and I are gonna do a little more explorin' before we head back for the day."

"Then we must bid thee farewell for there is much to cover in our nightly hours." Lancelot bowed as Ahk lowered his hands to the marble flooring and the two friends hopped off of his palms.

"Oh, and Greg!" Jed picked up his voice for the night guard's ears and Greg lowered down to hear him more clearly. "When you get our answers, meet with me in the Wild West!"

"Yep." Greg pulled back and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I'll be sure to do that." He cleared his throat awkwardly. it was uncomfortable talking to the little action figures; at least Ahk and Lance were his size. He stepped around the little things and followed the Prince of Pharaoh's and his Knight to another exhibit.

"That is a very awkward man." Octavius pointed out.

Jed agreed with a quick nod. "He ain't no Larry that's for sure..."


End file.
